Shattered Dream
by Fragments of Light
Summary: Unmaterialized Dream challenge at Infantrum. Hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika impianmu hancur berkeping-keping. Noctis/OC


Unmaterialized Dream challenge at Infantrum. Hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika impianmu pecah berkeping-keping. NoctxOC.

**DISCLAIMER: Kalau saya punya Versus, Stella bakal digantiin tempatnya sama Diana.

* * *

**

_Mimpi  
Adalah sesuatu yang abstrak, tidak konkrit  
Tidak mempunyai wujud, tetapi dapat digenggam  
Tidak kasat mata, tetapi dapat dilihat  
Tidak terbuat dari kaca, tetapi mudah retak  
Dan hancur berkeping-keping  
Mimpi adalah sesuatu yang mampu membuatmu berusaha  
Membuatmu bermandi keringat, mencucurkan air mata, menjerit kesakitan  
Dan bisa membuatmu tersenyum puas saat kau berhasil mewujudkannya  
Namun mimpi juga adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan  
Ketika kau harus menyaksikan hancurnya impianmu  
Dan menyisakan hanya serpihan-serpihan kecil  
Dari apa yang sebelumnya dapat kau genggam  
Kini hanya dapat kau lihat  
Tanpa tanganmu dapat menggenggamnya._

Diana berlari, menjauhi aula di Istana Caelum tempat pernikahan sang pangeran dan mempelai perempuannya diselenggarakan. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, dan Diana tidak berhasil mengumpulkannya kembali. Hatinya menjerit kesakitan, tetapi bibirnya terkunci rapat. Surai peraknya menari liar di bawah sinar pucat rembulan, sementara mata biru langitnya, penuh dengan air mata menatap ke arah depan. Impiannya hancur bersamaan dengan hatinya – dan pergi.

"_Demi Etro," _batin sang gadis. _"Kenapa harus dia yang menjadi impianku, menjadi orang yang kucintai? Aku seharusnya tahu diri. Aku hanyalah penyihir – ralat, gadis biasa. Sedangkan dia? Seorang pangeran yang akan mengatur negeri ini selanjutnya. Kenapa aku ini? Kenapa? Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" _Sementara sang gadis mengayunkan kakinya, menyelip di antara semak-semak di taman istana, Diana berhenti, lalu menegakkan badannya. Menghela nafas dalam, ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah langit, matanya beradu dengan langit beludru yang menaungi dirinya. Rembulan seakan tersenyum padanya, seperti mencoba untuk menghapus kesedihannya. Namun bahkan rembulan pun seakan tidak berdaya menghadapi kehancuran mimpi sang gadis.

"_Ini mimpi buruk." _Batin Diana dalam hati. _"Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kulakukan sampai-sampai hatiku sakit begini?" _Mengerling ke sekitarnya, Diana menghela nafas dalam. _"Baiklah Diana. Tenang. Tarik nafas dalam...Lalu keluarkan...Dan tenangkan dirimu."_

Dan dirinya gagal. Pada saat ia menarik nafas, dadanya terasa sesak dengan kepedihan. Membungkus dirinya dalam perasaan mengasihani diri sendiri. _"Kenapa aku ini!" _pikirnya frustrasi. Dibalut dengan gaun putih selutut dengan dekorasi manik-manik, sebuah jepit berwarna keemasan tersemat dengan rapi di rambutnya yang keperakan, dan sepasang sepatu hak tinggi dengan dekorasi kupu-kupu menghiasi kakinya, Diana mengerang penuh dengan kesedihan. Dirinya merasa impiannya hancur. Dan tidak mungkin untuk merangkainya kembali, apalagi meraihnya. Perasaannya melayang pergi – bersamaan dengan pecahnya impian sang gadis. Mimpi-mimpi di mana ia bisa bersama dengan sang pangeran lenyap – dan apa yang tersisa di hadapannya hanyalah sebuah hati yang kosong – dan berdarah.

Diana kemudian mendengar derap kaki di belakangnya dan ia tahu itu sang pangeran. Diana berbalik – dan mulai berlari lagi. Ia tidak peduli ke mana – yang penting menjauhinya. Andaikan ia harus lari ke ujung dunia, maka Diana akan pergi ke sana. Ke manapun ia tidak mau tahu, asal ia tidak bertemu muka dengan pemuda yang dicintainya. Hatinya sudah cukup terluka – bahkan sampai berdarah. Dan sang gadis tidak tahu cara menghentikan pendarahan di dalam hatinya itu.

Menyelip di antara pagar tanaman, Diana berhenti di pertigaan jalan. Dengan Noctis yang semakin dekat, Diana dengan putus asa mengambil jalan paling kanan. Menemukan persimpangan, ia mengambil jalan kiri. Terpagari oleh tanaman, sang gadis bingung akan jalan mana yang harus ia tempuh. Frustrasi akan keadaan yang menimpanya, sang gadis memutuskan akan mengambil jalan mana saja – yang penting, lari sejauh-jauhnya dari sang pemuda. Dan membuat dirinya melupakan sang pangeran. Ingin dirinya menghapus ingatannya tentang Noct – dan menganggap dirinya tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Tetapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Makin ia berusaha menghapuskan ingatannya, makin kuat ingatannya tentang sang pangeran. Dan kejadian demi kejadian berkelebat dalam benaknya. Tentang bagaimana Noctis pertama kali menemukannya – terluka, dan berdarah. Lalu tentang perang besar tiga bulan yang lalu – bagaimana sang pangeran berkali-kali melindunginya dari serangan musuh, entah itu peluru ataupun pedang. Noctis mendukungnya melewati masa-masa sulit setelah kematian adiknya. Selama dirinya terkurung di rumah sakit. Selama masa pemulihannya. Dan yang paling ia ingat adalah, cara sang pangeran memperlakukannya.

Tetapi hatinya kembali menjerit kesakitan. Diana menyadari bahwa dirinya menginginkan sang pangeran berada di sisinya. Dan yang ia lakukan adalah melarikan diri dari kenyataan. _"Kalau begini terus, aku bisa gila," _pikir Diana pahit. _"Tapi..."_

Akhirnya berhenti berlari, karena kelelahan. Kakinya berteriak meminta istirahat, dan matanya berat. Tetapi Diana menolak untuk menyerah. Ia memaksakan kakinya berlari lagi, karena jika tidak maka Noct akan menangkapnya – dan membuatnya kembali terbuai dalam ilusi cinta. Tetapi kakinya menolak untuk membawa figurnya yang langsing itu bergerak lebih jauh – dan Diana jatuh terduduk. Surai peraknya menjadi tidak keruan – dan menutupi wajahnya yang berbentuk hati itu. Keluarlah suara tertahan-tahan – sang gadis menangis. Isak tangisnya memecah keheningan malam, sang gadis menelungkupkan wajahnya dalam tangannya. Mutiara biru langitnya itu tersembunyi dalam kelopak matanya – menolak untuk menampilkan dirinya sedangkan air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya yang berlesung pipit. Menumpahkan semua kepedihannya. Kesakitannya. Harapan kalau Noctis akan menemukannya – dan memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat.

Berfantasi memang boleh saja, _toh _belum tentu akan terwujud bukan?

Menangis, menumpahkan semua kesedihannya. Kemudian Diana merasakan ujung jemarinya. Lembut seperti bulu, dan dingin seperti marmer. Mengiriminya kejutan yang tidak disangka ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sentuhan itu lembut sekali sampai-sampai Diana tidak menyadari sentuhannya.

"Kenapa kau...Menangis?"

"Karena...Hatiku sakit..." jawab Diana lirih. Suaranya tercekat dalam tenggorokannya, habis untuk menangis. "Karena...Hancurnya suatu impian...Bersamaan dengan perginya orang yang kucintai..."

"Kalau begitu...Menangislah. Kemari."

Dan hal yang pertamakali ia temukan adalah lengan si pemuda melingkari lehernya, sementara tangannya mengelus kepalanya. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu sang pemuda – seakan-akan memberinya izin untuk membasahi jas hitamnya. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Diana menenggelamkan wajahnya dan menangis. Ia butuh pelampiasan. Sementara air matanya merembes keluar dari dalam matanya, sang pemuda tetap terdiam – namun memeluknya erat.

Emosi yang selama ini tertahan mulai meluap dari lubuk hatinya – dan dirinya mulai menjerit. Menjerit karena emosi. Menjerit karena kepedihan. Menjerit karena kesakitan. Menjerit karena pecahnya impiannya. Diana mulai histeris – dan semakin keras ia berteriak, semakin kencang pula tepukan pada bahunya.

"_Diana, bangun!"_

"!" Sang gadis membuka matanya, dan ia menelengkan kepalanya ke arah samping. Mutiara biru langitnya bertemu dengan mutiara _azure _milik sang pangeran, menatap ke arahnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Terengah-engah, Diana mencoba untuk kembali bernafas seperti biasanya. Mengamati sekitarnya, Diana menyadari bahwa ia tidak berada di taman istana, melainkan di kamar Noct. Dirinya terbalut dalam selimut hangat sementara kepalanya disangga oleh bantal yang empuk. "Noct?"

"Kau menangis dalam tidurmu...Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Diana mengangguk ragu-ragu. "Sepertinya begitu..." Noctis mendesah, lalu meraih wajah sang gadis dan menghapus air mata yang masih tergantung di mata sang gadis. "Apa kau baru saja bermimpi buruk?"

Diana butuh beberapa menit sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda. Berhasil mengontrol dirinya sendiri dan emosi yang bergejolak dalam dadanya, Diana menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak...Hanya mengigau."

Dirinya lalu merapatkan diri pada sang pemuda. Pernikahan mereka berdua baru dilakukan dua minggu yang lalu, dan menjadi sebuah tantangan bagi mereka berdua untuk mengenal satu sama lain dengan lebih mendalam. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Noctis, Diana merasakan sang pemuda merangkul dirinya.

"Noctis?"

"Hm?" balas sang pemuda.

"Ini...Bukan mimpi, 'kan?"

Noctis tersenyum, lalu merangkul sang gadis lebih erat. "Mimpi atau bukan, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu. Sampai kapanpun."

Diana mengangguk, lalu menutup matanya. Dari bibirnya meluncur satu kalimat lagi.

"Syukurlah kalau ini bukan mimpi. Karena...Kau tahu Noct, aku menyayangimu."

* * *

Fic pertama di account ini, entah kenapa saya nggak yakin sama challenge-nya ngena apa enggak.

R & R, people?

_**~Lyrnya Lyafre / Silent Afterglow~**_


End file.
